Tim's Endurance
24 strangers will compete against each other in both physical and mental challenges, with hopes of staying in the game. In the end, only one team of two will be left standing, and will be crowned, “Champions”. They leave behind friends, family, cell phones, television, and electricity, 24 players from all corners of the world join together not knowing what adventures and challenges await them. Here is how the game works. I will choose 24 contestants to participate to be apart of the cast. However, there is only room for 16 contestants. 8 people will be eliminated in the Right to Stay challenge. The remaining 16 competitors will be paired up into eight color teams. Each week, the remaining teams will compete in two challenges. Each challenge, you will have the opportunity to win a puzzle piece. The first challenge is an Endurance challenge. This is usually a test of skill. The team that wins the Endurance Mission wins the Samadhi that contains something that will have a negative effect on one team during the Temple Mission, and the winners of the Endurance Mission get to choose which team has to play with its effect. The second challenge is a Temple challenge. This mission is usually one of endurance (hence the show's title). The team that wins a Temple Mission usually earns the right to choose two other teams to send to the "Temple of Fate", the elimination challenge and is safe from eviction of the camp this week. Lastly, the two teams sent to the Temple of Fate bring with them all of the pyramid pieces they have won up to that point. In a variant of the Rock, Paper, Scissors intransitive game, the teams select fire, wood, or water to defeat one another in a best 2 out of 3 match, e.g., fire burns wood (fire wins) wood floats on water (wood wins) water puts out fire (water wins) The first team to win two rounds wins the challenge and the right to stay in the game. The losers are immediately eliminated. The pyramid pieces play an important part in the game, since one team must possess all of the pieces to win the game. In each of the two challenges, you have the opportunity to win a pyramid piece. http://www.tengaged.com/group/7191 Right to Stay Challenge: Eric (Silver team) Team Selection Challenge: Eric (Silver team) Endurance Mission #1: Yankee (Blue team) Samadhi: Green Team (1) Temple Mission #1: Yankee (Blue team) Temple of Fate: Green Team vs. Yellow Team Temple of Fate Results: Green Team survives (1) Endurance Mission #2: Cheree (Red team) Samadhi: Silver Team (1) Temple Mission #2: Cody (Silver team) Temple of Fate: Red Team vs. Pink Team Temple of Fate Results: Pink Team survives (1) Endurance Mission #3: Pink, Silver, and Purple super team Eric (Silver team) Samadhi: Green Team (2) Temple Mission #3: Pink, Silver, and Purple super team Layne (Pink team) Temple of Fate: Green Team vs. Orange Team Temple of Fate Results: Green Team removed; Orange Team survives (1) Endurance Mission #4: Trey (Blue team) Samadhi: Purple Team (1) Temple Mission #4: Nels (Pink team) Temple of Fate: Purple Team vs. Orange Team Temple of Fate Results: Purple Team survives (1) Endurance Mission #5: Cody (Silver team) Samadhi: Purple Team (2) Temple Mission #5: Trey/Yankee (Blue team) Temple of Fate: Pink Team vs. Purple Team Temple of Fate Results: Pink Team survives (2) Endurance Mission #6: Cody (Silver team) Samadhi: Pink Team (1) Temple Mission #6: Yankee (Blue team) Temple of Fate: Pink Team vs. Silver Team Temple of Fate Results: Silver Team survives (1) Immunity Challenge #1: Eric, then given to Cody (Silver team) Immunity Challenge #2: Cody (Silver team) not use Immunity Challenge #3: Cody (Silver team) not use Endurance Finale Part 1: Blue team Endurance Finale Part 2: Endurance Finale Part 3: Tim’s Endurance Season 1 Winners: